Speechless
by Kesshou Uryou
Summary: “I. Hate. You.” “Such strong words for a little lady.” “You'd do well not to underestimate me.”


**Speechless  
**_Kesshou Uryou_

"_I. Hate._ _You." "Such strong words for a little lady." "You'd do well not to underestimate me."_

_**---**_

I find our relationship amusing. Although, (and it could just be me) I tend to get the feeling it's not mutual.

In her own words, I am a "pathetic idiot who takes pleasure out of torturing innocent souls". I found that amusing too. Naturally, I spoke my mind to that. It resulted in a rather bruised shin. Then I had to be careful she didn't understand just how much that really did hurt. She'd use it against me later on. And she'd think that she now had a hold over me. So there was not a word of how I sat there on the couch for the better of the day with an ice pack on my leg.

Though I will be the first to admit she's capable of much more painful and cruel things. Oh yes, beauty is skin deep indeed. How about innocence is only skin deep instead?

Of course you couldn't deny her looks. She simply spent too much time behind the camera and not in front of it to realize it though. And she couldn't take a damn compliment for her life. Or maybe that only applied when it came from me. I never bothered to figure that one out.

I have a picture of her that's in clear view from the front door. It sits innocently enough on the table there. But every time she comes over, she spends a minute looking at it, accusing me of using it for some form of blackmail. Now or in the future that is. Which of course I deny each and every time. Not that it mattered. Once she made up her mind, you couldn't very well change it. One of her larger flaws as I habitually pointed out. Never thought to mention it could also be a pro to her personality.

I'd never admit why it was actually there. The picture that is. Well, really I had never admitted it _when_ she'd believe the reason. And since she didn't at all, not even in the slightest...

The door was thrown open. In two ways I had already assured myself of who it was. She was the only one in town with the key to my house. That and the way she irritably slammed the door behind her. There was such a lack of manners around the woman when she wanted it to be so.

I heard her loudly grumbling to an empty front hall. I closed my eyes and silently ticked off a minute. Sure enough her footsteps were heard again, and she emerged into the room looking highly annoyed. When she was preparing to talk to him with prior knowledge, that's the only way she ever looked.

"Damn photo. Blackmail for sure," she mumbled to herself, one hand on her hip. He still heard her and put on his customary grin. The one he knew just drove her insane.

Her one hand went up to readjust the scarf still swept around her pale neck. She made no attempt to make herself at home. Her trench coat was still on, and she looked ready to leave at the drop of a hat. The only thing that may have given her intentions away was that she had undone her scarf a moment later to make sure it simply hung limply around her neck. It didn't look like much, but it was improvement.

"Here's your goddamn wine. Ok? I feel like killing you for making me bring it all the way over here. You're so annoying." She shook the bag which I could only believe contained the said wine.

I relaxed on the couch, and I loosened my tie. My grin never faded for an instant. She knew why she had to be the one to bring it. I could manipulate any situation. I admired her ability to counteract it.

"So you've told me." She rolled her eyes in impatience and irritation.

"What the hell is the occasion then?" Her voice didn't betray curiosity, but I knew better. Much better.

"Nothing special. But since you brought two bottles, you may as well have some."

"Your filthy wine? Your damn wine that you made me buy two bottles of?" She spat out the words as if they burned her mouth. She was lovable in her own way.

"You brought it so it isn't entirely my filth." I ignored her glare. "Besides, it's snowing at the moment." She eyed me closely.

"How do you know that?" True enough, there was no TV on or any windows without the drapes blocking out the sun. The only source of light, in fact, was the merry fire. I hadn't even known it when she came in. But something gave it away.

"Your hair. Or is it one serious case of dandruff?"

She huffed and plopped down willingly enough on a chair opposite me. I knew she'd give in. She hated my company, but she liked it all the same. Yet I listened to her few select words uttered under her breath. Just as well then.

"Fine, fine. A quick drink and then it's on with _my_ day."

I just grinned. Like always.

I pointed to two cups on the table in between us, and she stared back at me incredulously.

"Excuse me, but I believe it was _me _that brought the wine and it is _me_ that has become your guest. _Temporarily_ that is." She propped her feet up on the table just for emphasis.

Not that it mattered. I motioned for the wine, and she at least handed that over with only a few complaints. I poured us each a glass. I was pleased with the fact that I had given her more than I had for myself, _and_ she hadn't notice. She needed to relax.

She took up her glass with the haughty air she seemed to coincidentally get around me. She seemed out of it, and she only proved me right when she drank the glass quickly and without any hesitation. Usually she'd accuse of me somehow poisoning it. Never mind the fact she was the one who had bought it.

It was only after staring at the fire and a drink later that I looked back at her. I couldn't tell how many she had had. Most certainly more than me. I didn't want her to get drunk, but at the same time, I did. Maybe then she'd finally be reasonable. She was reaching out to pour herself another glass when I reached out and held her arm back. Her eyes were beginning to look glassy, and she redirected them to stare angrily towards me.

"If I want more wine, I'm gonna get more wine." Well, if this turned out quite ugly, then she had at least warned me first. But I wasn't going to let that happen. I snatched the bottle and quickly moved to throw it out before she could stop me. She had conveniently forgotten about the bottle she hadn't reserved solely for herself. Namely, my bottle. So with this task accomplished, I came back to my comfortable spot on the couch. Her eyes were filled with the look she always had especially reserved for me alone. It almost made me feel special.

"Why are you controlling what I do? If I wanna get drunk, lemme!" I grinned patiently. I don't think she could differentiate my smiles for her life. All she saw was what she hated. And consequently what she might love.

"Because someone needs to in your life." She stared long and hard at me as if finally getting it. She shook her head quickly like a child trying to dissipate a nightmare. I could tell what she was thinking. She thought I was threatening what she had worked for and what she desperately clung to for all she was worth. No, she still didn't get it.

"I. Hate. You."

She had said it so many times in the past, but never had she said it so much like she had meant it. I grinned to the best of my abilities.

"Such strong words for a little lady." She glared unmercifully. She didn't like being demeaned.

"You'd do well not to underestimate me."

I never have. But it would be best not to say that. Hell, that bruised shin still hurt. She didn't even know how many scars I had because of her. And they weren't all physical.

She then spied the bottle of wine I had left. Damn. I was going to drink that myself to forget tonight ever happened. She made a grab for it, and she held it possessively against her chest before pouring another drink for herself. I sighed in a way I can't ever remember doing in front of her. She ignored it, and I let her drown her insecurities and misfortunes in the drink. Only she'd regret it tomorrow morning.

It was a little while later with an empty bottle resting on the floor that I decided she'd be staying the night. She had already curled up on the chair across from me. I wasn't about to face the wrath of moving her. Her breathing was becoming light and even, and I knew it would be a peaceful night now.

I picked up the bottle and threw it out before getting a blanket for my guest. She looked happy and tranquil under the forest green blanket. It should keep her warm for the night. I moved to extinguish the fire.

"Hate me? Love you." There, the fire was out, and the room was entirely dark now. I was feeling my way towards the hallway when she surprised me by talking very drowsily.

"Such strong words for a little boy."

I smiled. No grin this time. She didn't even sound like she was mocking me right now.

I wanted to repeat her own words.

_You'd do well not to underestimate me._

But I didn't.

And I probably couldn't.

Anniversary of the first meeting indeed.

_**---**_

**Ok, seriously now. I loved it entirely too much. Originally... it was going to be a Naruto fic here. But the plot progressed from the first thought, and it really did not fit there. And I think it fits this couple all too well. Matures them up and all. SxS goodness is great and all, but there's a deeper, more mature, and really beautiful relationship here. I've been meaning to write a one-shot for them.**

**Yeah, and I wrote this and submitted this Christmas day which is unbelievable. The idea just struck me and away I typed. I've been working on two new story ideas. Next update will be _Then and Now_ then my new version of _Regularity_. _Playing With Fire..._ check the profile for that.**


End file.
